Fantasy Land
Here's my 31st fanfiction. Enjoy! During the evening, Lincoln was in the backyard with Leni. They were having a special game night by coming up with their own imaginary adventures. Lincoln was pretending to fight monsters as a knight. Lincoln: Hah! Fear not princess Leni, these goons shall soon be defeated! Leni: Oh prince Lincoln, these goons have been trying to kidnap me all day! Lincoln: Not for long! (Lincoln slashes another goon, and puts his sword away) Lincoln: There is no need to worry my lady! Everything is under control! Leni: My hero! (hugs Lincoln) (After the two were done hugging, they began to laugh as it cuts to the two in the backyard) Lincoln: (laughs) I love doing these games with you Leni! Leni: (laughs) Me too, but why am I always the one to play this fantasy adventure with you? Lincoln: Well, because I thought you'd be the only one who'd be interested. Leni: So none of the other sisters wanted to join you on this adventure? Such a shame. Lincoln: No, not really... (sighs) Leni: Well at least I can be a part of your fun game. (smiles) Lincoln: (smiles) That's because you love spending time with me. Leni: (blushes) Yeah I do. Lincoln: Now, let's make up a new adventure! Leni: Ohh okay! How should it go? Lincoln: (grins) This time, it should be about a swordsman, and his magical sister, to restore peace to the land! Leni: That sounds totes great, I've never used magic before! Lincoln: Then it should be one fun adventure for both of us! (Lincoln and Leni begin their new adventure, meanwhile Luna was talking on her phone sounding annoyed) Chunk: (from Luna's phone) Sorry mate, but Mick's cancelled the concert tonight. Everyone gets sick some day. Luna: (annoyed) That's brutal dude, I was really looking forward to this concert and now I got nothing else to do tonight. Chunk: Ay, I'm sure you'll find somethin'. Later mate. (Luna hangs up her phone and lies on the floor looking bored) Luna: Ugh, this stinks! There's gotta be something to do that'll get my mind off of this! (Luna hears laughter from outside, and notices Lincoln and Leni running around the backyard together) Luna: I wonder what those dudes are up to. (Luna heads downstairs and around the house) Lincoln: Now my sister, let's begin! Leni: Right, what shall we do first? (Luna comes to the backyard) Luna: Hey dudes, what are you doing back here? Lincoln: Oh, hey Luna, me and Leni are doing our own imaginary adventures for fun! Leni: Right now I'm the magical sister to the swordsman! Luna: Rad! Is there any room for me to join in this adventure as well? Lincoln: (shocked) Well, uhh... Aw, what the heck? Come on in Luna! Luna: Awesome, so how does this normally work? Leni: Linky knows more about this than I do. Lincoln: Well, all you have to do is come up with your own fictional character. I'm a swordsman, and Leni's a magician. Luna: Then I can be the rock princess who uses my guitar to fight the monsters! Lincoln: Awesome! Now let's begin! (As the imaginary adventure begins, it shows a fantasy world with the three siblings beginning their adventure) Lincoln: (narrating) So, the three brave heroes set off on an epic journey to restore peace to the land! Leni: Alright swordsman what's the plan first? Lincoln: Well my sister, first we must make it across a dangerous river. There appears to be a log that we can cross! Luna: Wait, why is it a log, we can just imagine a bridge to cross instead so it's safer? Lincoln: Uhh, because... Luna: Let's just change it to a bridge, so we cross the bridge to make it across the dangerous river! (Luna crosses the bridge, while Leni happily follows. Lincoln slowly follows looking a bit annoyed) Lincoln: Halt! We've reached an enchanted forest! These vines could grab you and trap you, so be careful! Luna: My guitar will be able to cut through them! Leni: Your guitar can cut through vines? Luna: Yeah dude, cause it's also a sword inside! (Luna pulls out her guitar to cut through the vines) Lincoln: W-Wait a minute! This requires strategy! Luna: Why use strategy when you can just attack right on the spot! (Luna continues to cut through the vines as they make it through the forest) Leni: Well we've made it through the forest now. Lincoln: (sighs) Let's continue on. (The three continue their imaginary journey) Lincoln: Aha! Monsters! (pulls out a sword) Time for some action! Leni: Yay! Maybe I can use my spell to make the monsters turn against each other. Luna: These monsters look too easy, maybe they should have six arms instead of two! (The monsters suddenly had six arms) Lincoln: (nervously) Uhh, more of a challenge I see. Luna: They also have wings! Leni: Wings? (The monsters suddenly grew wings as they attacked Lincoln) Lincoln: Ah! (groans in pain) It's too much! Leni: I'll save you Lincoln! (uses a sleeping spell to knock out the monsters attacking Lincoln) You okay? Lincoln: Phew, that was close. Thanks Leni. Luna: Looks like we got those monsters. Lincoln: (glares at Luna) Yeah, we sure did. (The three continue their journey, when they come across a large dragon) Lincoln: Look! It's a dragon! (pulls out a sword) We must slay it to restore peace to the land! Luna: Only one dragon? Leni: One dragon is enough for us, what's the plan Lincoln? Lincoln: Okay, here's the plan, we should- Luna: Wait, maybe Lincoln can handle this dragon, while I handle a dragon that breathes acid and Leni fights a dragon that breathes ice! (Two more dragons show up as Lincoln and Leni look nervous) Lincoln: B-But I only said one... Leni: Wait, the dragon I'm fighting breathes ice? Luna: That ought to be chilling, now let's fight! (Suddenly, the iced dragon freezes Leni) Lincoln: Don't worry Leni! I'll save you! (Lincoln breaks the ice open, freeing Leni, but one of the dragons breathes fire on his hair) Lincoln: Ow ow ow! (runs around) Hot hot hot! Leni: I have a spell that can fix that! (Leni uses a spell that pours Lincoln all over him from above) Is it out? Lincoln: (annoyed) Yup, it's out. Luna: I just defeated the dragons, now we move on! Lincoln: Wait, but that's it! The journey's over! Luna: Really that's it! I'm just getting start we should do more! Leni: Luna, we've finished our quest we've won. Lincoln: (pants) Come on Luna, I'm getting tired. Luna: Warriors don't get tired, now come on bro what adventure are we going on next? (It suddenly cuts back to the backyard again, as Lincoln gets annoyed) Lincoln: Nothing, because you're not part of it anymore! Luna: What are you talking about Lincoln? We were having fun! Lincoln: (sighs) Look, everyone's tired. We should call it a night. Leni: Yeah we're pretty worn out. Luna: (shrugs) Alright dudes, I hope we had a fun adventure. Lincoln: You probably did. (Lincoln walks away, as Leni slowly follows him) Luna: (to the audience) I wonder if I did something wrong to Lincoln? (Later that night, Luna was walking out of the bathroom in her PJ's, she then notices Leni go into Lincoln's room. She then quietly follows her and listens in through the door a conversation between Lincoln and Leni) Leni: (to Lincoln) We sure had a fun day Linky with our fantasy adventures. Lincoln: Yeah, it was a lot of fun! But I think Luna might have made things tricky for us. Leni: Tricky how? Lincoln: (sighs) I don't wanna sound like a jerk here, but, I think Luna's made these imaginary games more difficult than before. Plus, she can get a bit extreme. Leni: I agree, hopefully she'll be busy tomorrow so we can have another fun adventure just the two of us. Lincoln: I dunno Leni, do you think maybe we're being unfair? I mean, this is just an imaginary game after all. We're technically doing the same things she's doing. (Luna hears this and sighs as she walks back to her room) Luna: I was worried about this... (to the audience) All I wanted to do was have some fun to get my mind off of not going to the concert tonight, only I made things unfair for Lincoln. THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln and Leni were eating cereal talking about what new adventure they'll create) Leni: So did you come with any new possible adventures for us today? Lincoln: I'm thinking about doing an adventure where we have stop trolls from eating nature animals. (Luna arrives and sits down with Lincoln and Leni) Luna: Morning, talking about having a new adventure today? Lincoln: Uhh, we were actually talking about Leni's day yesterday. Luna: Listen, yesterday I might've gone a little extreme with the whole adventure we had and I just wanna say I'm sorry. Leni: Well why is that exactly? Luna: I was originally suppose to go to a Mick Swagger concert but it got canceled, so when I saw you two in the backyard playing I wanted to join in and make it more fun, only I kinda of did the opposite. Lincoln: (sighs) I shouldn't have been mad. You were only trying to have fun. We were doing the same thing. Leni: Yeah if you want you can join our next adventure today. Luna: Really? Lincoln: But let's try and make it fun for all of us! Luna: I promise, this will be fun for all three of us! Lincoln: (smiles) Awesome! (Cuts to the three of them in the backyard getting ready for their next imaginary adventure) Leni: Alright, what shall we do today? Lincoln: (to Luna) How about you come up with an idea Luna? Luna: Sweet, today we're fighting off zombies in the fantasy world, and I've been taken by their zombie queen! Leni: (giggles) Oh no. Lincoln: (giggles) Thus, me and Leni must save you! Luna: You'll fight through zombie of all kind, from zombie animals to zombie trolls. Lincoln: Sounds fun! ONE HOUR LATER (In the fantasy world, Lincoln finishes off a zombie queen) Lincoln: Yes! We did it! Leni: We defeated the zombie queen! Luna: And I've been rescued by my heroes! (hugs both Lincoln and Leni) Lincoln: (blushes) Yes, we saved the princess! Leni: (smiles) We certainly did. The End Fun Facts *Me and Andrew came up with the idea for this fanfiction since we do roleplays in the private chat a lot. We thought it would be fun to turn it into a fantasy adventure for the Loud siblings. *This is one of those fanfictions that we did just for fun. Category:Episodes